Number One Fairytale
by vickyyxoxo
Summary: Hermione and Draco haven't seen each other for 3 years until this afternoon. Draco becomes a singer and sings on MTV with Blaise, Hermione and Ginny watch them on the TV. Betrothel and reunion. Lyric based.
1. MTV

**A/N- I tried a different approach to lyric writing within a song. It came to me whilst I listened to the songs so I hope it's ok. I think MTV play music on their channel, if not then it will just happen for my story lol.**

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were currently sitting on their black leather sofa in their apartment watching MTV. It was the weekend so neither of them had to be at work, they were both co-workers at the ministry in the Department of Law Enforcement. They never saw Ron and Harry anymore for they were dragon tamers so they lived in Romania with Charlie Weasley. It had been 5 years since the defeat of the dark side and everyone now lived in peace.

"Urgh, I wish someone good will come on MTV and start singing. I'm sick of all of these wannabe's." Ginny stated with a slight twinkle in her eye which made her look suspicious to an outsider but Hermione had not noticed this.

"There will be soon I hope otherwise this channel is going off." Hermione replied back.

"Noooo, I love MTV. I will Bat Bogey Hex you if you change it over!!!" Ginny's hexes where very powerful so Hermione decided not to push it any further.

"Why aren't you out with Blaise anyways on this lovely Sunday afternoon?"

"He said he had to help a friend out but he would be back to take me out tonight. I can't believe he's mine, after all those daydreaming moments back at Hogwarts when I wished he would ask me out in the most romantic way, and he asked me out by falling on me, stuttering and then saying nothing so I had to naturally take this situation into my own hands and tell him I would be his girlfriend. Not romantic but dead cute, don't you think 'Mione?"

"Yeah Gin, it was. You're a lucky woman to still have your boyfriend after 5 years."

"Don't be like that 'Mione, you've had the chance to start dating again, you've had 3 years of being single."

"I know but I loved him, and I still do. I can't believe I fell for his charm though. I still relive that moment when I walked in on him in a compromising position with that bitch! Anyways, my Ben and Jerry's Phish Food Ice Cream helps every now and again."

" 'Mione, you can't eat it forever though. Oooh look, new singer on MTV. Ooooh that's a fine piece of ass."

Hermione and Ginny were both drooling at the TV screen. The singer had his back to the cameras with a violin in his hands. As he turned around, Hermione gasped. His hair was white Blonde which draped over his face instead of being gelled back, his eyes were icy grey, he was sporting black skinny jeans, K-Swiss trainers, white shirt with black skinny tie and he was looking very delicious. Then he started to play the violin whilst singing into the microwaves.

_Years ago, when I was younger,_

_I kinda liked a girl I knew._

_She was mine and we were sweethearts;_

_That was then, but then it's true._

_I'm in love with a fairytale_

_Even though it hurts._

_'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind_

_I'm already cursed._

His voice was angelic and his playing of the violin was exquisite. She had never heard the song before so she gathered he had written it himself. One question remained though. Why was Draco Malfoy singing in front of Muggles and on a famous Muggle TV channel?

_Every day we started fighting,_

_Every night we fell in love._

_No one else could make me sadder,_

_But no one else could lift me high above._

_I don't know what I was doing_

_When suddenly we fell apart._

_Nowadays I cannot find her,_

_But when I do we'll get a brand new start._

Hermione scoffed. He did know what he was doing; well she thinks he knew what he was doing. They fought everyday so that no one suspected their secret romance but being Heads and sharing a common room proved to be a good place to have their relationship out in the open and fall in love.

_I'm in love with a fairytale_

_Even though it hurts._

_'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind_

_I'm already cursed._

_She's a fairytale, Yeaaah !_

_Even though it hurts._

_'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind_

_I'm already cursed._

The song finished and Hermione felt very emotional. She was angry that he didn't know what he had been doing but at the same time she felt loved as she guessed that the song was for her. He still loved her and he had just told the whole world. The wizarding world also had MTV but it was played on the radio and was known as MRS (Music Radio Station). Ginny saw how hurt he friend looked but at the same time was showing signs of happiness, Ginny thoughtfully passed Hermione a box of tissues and waited patiently for the next song to start.

Once again Hermione was in shock, after the 3 minute advertisement break, Draco was back on MTV but was sporting different clothing, he was still in his K-Swiss trainers but he also had on light grey jogging bottoms and a white vest top that showed off his toned abs and muscles. He wasn't alone on stage though, next to him stood another man, he was in the same outfit but instead of a pale complexion, blonde hair and grey eyes, he had an olive complexion, black curled hair and blue eyes. Blaise Zabini, Ginny's boyfriend. Hermione glanced at Ginny and realised that she did not look surprised, in fact she looked excited. Hermione thought to herself that Ginny probably knew what was going on and that was why she had threatened her best friend if she changed the channel. Hermione knew she would get her back later for this set up.

_[Blaise]_

_ah uh uh oh_

_ah uh uh oh_

_ah uh uh oh_

_ah uh uh oh (na na naii)_

_ah uh uh oh_

_ah uh uh oh (Draco Malfoy)_

_ah uh uh oh (N Blaise)_

_ah uh uh oh (yo)_

Hermione giggled, she had heard Blaise singing before but they were normally love songs as he was totally whipped with Ginny, but she had never heard this side of him.

_[Draco]_

_it was nothing but a quick think_

_kids games, kiss chase, just a quick fling_

_now i'm hoping you never go missing_

_now i'm telling you, you can hold this ring, watch how it glistens_

_it was done as quick as the wind blows_

_didn't think i would ever be involved_

_so i even wrote a song called 'don't go'_

_now its just you and me on a love row_

_Blaise like dino us two tip toes duck dive get low_

_and now i care less about who knows_

_now we're deep in way past intro B explain yo_

Typical Draco, Hermione thought, he had to prove he could do anything and she was proud, he could. He could go from singing angelically to rapping within minutes. Sighing to herself, she picked up her ice cream and carried on watching the TV.

_[Blaise]_

_see never did i think a boy like me would be in need_

_when all i really wanted was to have some fun_

_now im losing my head, im telling you one thing_

_you're number one_

_[Both]_

_see i don't understand how you're number one_

_when it was just a fling before now, you're the one_

_see all i did was blink twice, from my homie to my only_

_number one_

_ah uh uh oh_

_ah uh uh oh_

_ah uh uh oh_

_ah uh uh oh_

Ginny and Hermione both glanced at each other, thinking the same thing. The boy's were singing about them.

_[Draco]_

_yo_

_it was all now never planned no after_

_it was like games jokes laughter_

_live for the moment, left it all open_

_now i'm in deep, flames, lava, breathe, karma_

_and now i'm stating, see i never saw this in my daydream_

_its really you that i'm fully rating_

_and the days here no more waiting_

_pay it all wise to the smart man raised him_

_i was so hurt, pain, aching_

_on the wrong path then a good girl saved him_

_that's why im letting her know she's amazing_

Hermione was instantly tearing up again, she still truly did love Draco and she knew she had to tell him no matter what. She highly doubted that he would reject her after singing these songs to her but then again, the could be for another person.

_[Blaise]_

_see never did i think a boy like me would be in need_

_when all i really wanted was to have some fun_

_now i'm losing my head, i'm telling you one thing_

_you're number one_

_[Both]_

_see i don't understand how you're number one_

_when it was just a fling before now, you're the one_

_see all i did was blink twice from my homie to my only_

_number one_

_you lift me off the ground_

_i always want you around_

_i ain't gunna let nothing get in the way_

_ill never let nothing get in the way_

_you lift me off the ground_

_i always want you around_

_i ain't gunna let nothing get in the way_

_ill never let nothing get in the way_

Ginny raised her eyebrows, she knew that Blaise was helping Draco to win back Hermione but she secretly felt like there was another reason why Blaise was doing this. It had torn them both up seeing Draco and Hermione hurting theirselves because of what happened. Hermione would not listen to the truth about the compromising position she had seen Draco and Pansy in, no matter how many time Draco had tried to tell her, written her letters and sent millions of gifts. Ginny knew her best friend still loved him and after having to put up with Hermione torturing herself over it, Ginny decided to form a plan, told it to Blaise and then he told Draco. Everyone knew that Draco was a singer and a musician so setting the whole plan up wasn't exactly hard, especially since Draco was very popular in both worlds. Ginny's plan of a girly weekend had also worked as she knew Hermione was far to dedicated to her job and had not kissed, slept with or even dated another guy since Draco, so a good pamper weekend worked in her favour.

_[Draco]_

_yo, i aint never gunna let nothing get in the way_

_you play your cards all right you're on A's_

_you make my nights so bright you're my days_

_you took me out of the maze_

_you are number one_

_[Blaise]_

_see i don't understand how you're number one_

_when it was just a fling before now, you're the one_

_see all i did was blink twice from my homie to my only_

_number one_

_you lift me off the ground_

_i always want you around_

_i ain't gunna let nothing get in the way_

_ill never let nothing get in the way_

_you lift me off the ground_

_i always want you around_

_i ain't gunna let nothing get in the way_

_ill never let nothing get in the way_

_[Draco]_

_you're number one you're in the race you're a leader_

_girl you're out of this world i cant see ya_

_and now you got a place in my heart_

_its funny how you actually went_

_from my homie to my only_

_number one_

Blaise instantly apparated into the girl's flat, dropped down on one knee instantly and proposed to Ginny. She accepted of course, knowing that Blaise was her one and only true love. Hermione quickly congratulated the pair and dashed upstairs as she knew they would want a moment of privacy. Her bedroom door suddenly opened and Blaise walked into the room. Hermione hugged him, and was congratulating him again on his engagement and his singing when he silenced her. He looked deeply into her eyes and simply said,

"You know what to do and where to go, so do it now or forever regret it."

And with that he strode out of the room and back downstairs to his fiancé's open loving arms.

Hermione stood in shock for half a minute before collecting herself and apparating to a place she thought she would never see again. She knew then that whatever had happened with that bitch Pansy was not his fault.

She strode through the gates, marched right up to the door and rang the doorbell until the door was wrenched open.

Draco was highly annoyed; he did not think Ginny's plan had worked or that Blaise had delivered his message to Hermione. As soon as the song was over, Blaise had apparated to the girl's flat whilst Draco went home, he was just about to reach for the fire whiskey when his doorbell rang and rang and rang.

"Bloody reporters, wanting to know the secret behind my songs. Wish they would just go and..."

Draco, fortunately, never got to finish his rave about reporters for when he flung the door open, he was instantly attacked by a person. Shoving them off him, he stood up and regained his posture before sneering and getting ready to insult the intruder. However, his brain would not work up an insult, for in front of him stood a woman of 5ft 6" with honey brown hair messily tied up in a bun, chocolate doe eyes and was wearing one of his old t-shirts and his old silk boxers.

"Hermione," he breathed.

"You are my number one fairytale, Draco. I love you."

And the night was spent celebrating a reunion of two old sweethearts and two newly betrothes. Their futures looked bright, filled with love, children and fairytales.

**A/N- Fairytales is by Alexander Rybak, the winner of this year's Eurovision and Number One is by Tinchy Stryder Ft. N –Dubz. Please Read and Review. I have more ideas for lyric stories and lots of songs to choose. I only like writing for Draco and Hermione though as they are my favourite characters and I would have loved for them to actually get together in the books.**

**R&R please ******


	2. wedding

Ginny awoke to a figure jumping up and down on her bed.

"You're getting married today Gin-Bug, rise and shine, makeup time. Oooh hehe I made a rhyme." Hermione giggled as she bounced even more on the bed.

The same was happening over at Malfoy Manor except it was Blaise jumping up and down on Draco's bed.

"I'm getting married today Draco, rise and shine, its party time. Oooh hehe I made a rhyme." Blaise giggled in a girly way and bounced even more on the bed.

6 hours later and Ginny was standing behind the closed doors, waiting for her turn to walk down the aisle as Hermione, her maid of honour, and Draco, the best man, were walking down the aisle towards Blaise.

The wedding march started and the doors opened, there stood Ginny Weasley the purest white wedding dress, it was a corset top that had silver stitching which shimmered in the light and the bottom flowed out into a princess style dress, decorated with diamonds. Her hair had been curled and placed into a bun and sported a goblin diamond tiara on the top of her head.

Blaise was in a black tux with a silver tie to match Ginny's silver stitching.

Half an hour later and there was not a dry eye at the wedding; everyone knew that they were a match made in heaven.

Hermione was glowing with happiness and had tears of joy glistening in her eyes, she looked over at Draco and smiled, she wished someday soon, it would be her in the white wedding dress marrying her soul mate.

It was now time for the reception; Hermione had offered to be the photographer as it was her secret hobby which only Ginny and Blaise knew about, so it was a shock for Draco to see Hermione on the other end of the flash he had just received in his face. Unknown to him, the picture she had just taken of Draco on his own, was her personal favourite and she was going to keep it forever. The past 4 months after the MTV appearance, Draco and Hermione had never been apart for more than one day, their love grew each day and both knew that they wanted to spend their lives together.

Hermione was wandering around the reception taking pictures of family and friends to put in Ginny and Blaise's wedding album which she had made herself for the couple. Draco was the singer for the evening and had been singing a mix of songs, now it was time for a slow song. Hermione went and sat at an empty table whilst Draco sang the song, she felt a bit put out for everyone was coupled up and dancing, there was Ginny and Blaise, Harry and Luna and Ron and Lavender, whilst her boyfriend was up on stage singing.

Actually, where was Draco? She couldn't see him but she could hear him.

_I feel it in my fingers_

_I feel it in my toes_

_Love is all around me_

_And so the feeling grows_

_It's written on the wind_

_Its everywhere I go, oh yes it is_

_So if you really love me_

_Come on and let it show_

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned round and saw Draco standing behind her with a huge smile on his face. She was still confused on how he could sing yet be stood with her.

_You know I love you, I always will_

_My minds made up by the_

_Way that I feel_

_There's no beginning,_

_There'll be no end_

_cause on my love you can depend_

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, he was still singing but she had just seen the skin coloured microphone attached to his ear. That was how he could sing the song and still dance with Hermione.

_I see your face before me_

_As I lay on my bed_

_I kinda get to thinking_

_Of all the things you said, oh yes I did_

_You gave your promise to me and i_

_Gave mine to you_

_I need someone beside me_

_In everything I do, oh yes I do_

All the other couples had stopped dancing and were mesmerized by Draco and Hermione. They fitted together perfectly. Draco's chin rested lightly on Hermione's head; even in heels she was still smaller than him. Their evening outfits matched each other even though they did not plan them together. During the wedding, Hermione had been in a pale pink dress and Draco had been in a black tux and pink tie, now at the reception, Hermione was in a deep purple long dress that had a slit going up her thigh that showed off her silver heeled sandals, Draco was in black trousers and a deep purple shirt.

_You know I love you, I always will,_

_My minds made up by the_

_Way that I feel_

_There's no beginning,_

_There'll be no end_

_cause on my love you can depend_

Draco and Hermione gracefully glided across the dance floor, eyes locked onto each other and hearts beating in sync to each other. Draco had completely captured Hermione by his singing.

_Got to keep it moving_

_Oh its written in the wind_

_Oh everywhere I go, yeah, oh well_

_So if you really love me, love me, love me_

_Come on and let it show_

_Come on and let it show_

_Come on and let it_

_Come on and let it (come and let it show, baby)_

_Come on, come on, come on let it show baby_

_Come on and let it show_

_Come on and let it show, baby_

_Come on and let it show_

_By bit (bit by bit, bit by bit)...._

The song had started to fade out but they were still dancing, Draco twirled Hermione out and then when she went to spin in, he was not there to catch her, instead he was on the floor on one knee with a velvet box in his hand.

The band where still playing the music but he was no longer singing, instead he said,

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me? I love you my soul mate."

The whole roomed awww'ed whilst Hermione pulled Draco to his feet and kissed him with as much passion she had for him. Ginny and Blaise both knew this was coming but were both still shocked by Hermione's response, the kiss made the couple look like they were about to shoot off the ground and into space. Ron and Harry could swear that they saw fireworks around the couple. Hermione finally broke off and whispered, "Of corse Draco Lucius Malfoy." With that, Draco nodded and Blaise and Ginny, slipped the engagement ring onto Hermione and apparated away with her.

**A/N I will update as soon as I can, I'm back at college and in my second year so I have tonnes of work to do. Please Review this ******


	3. Draco and Hermione's Wedding

It was a beautiful morning; the sun was bouncing off Hermione's face whilst she lay in her bed. She had hardly slept a wink but she did not look tired, her face was shining. The same was for Draco except he was shaking with nerves.

Ginny arrived at Hermione's flat at 10am; they had 5 hours to get ready for the wedding. Marrying a Malfoy meant know worry about money so Draco had booked Hermione and her maid of honour in for hair appointments at 11am and nails and makeup at 1pm. Lunch was a bite to eat in between the appointments and changing clothes was at 2pm.

Blaise had arrived at Malfoy Manor at 10am but his day was slightly different to the girls, his was double checking that everything was in order and calming Draco down. They didn't need to get changed until 2.45 as it only takes 5 minutes for them to get ready.

3pm rolled around and Hermione pulled up outside Malfoy Manor in a silver stretched limo, Ginny got out first followed by Luna and Pansy, Hermione's bridesmaids. Blaise greeted them and then stretched his hand out for Hermione to take and exit the limo.

Walking down the aisle, the usual wedding march was not playing, oh no, instead there was a projector screen with Draco on it with his guitar singing. The real Draco was stood to the side at the front so he still had a view of the aisle but he wasn't blocking the view of the screen for the guests.

_Words come easy with you._

_To keep them coming_

_There's nothing I won't do._

_And love comes easy with you_

'_Cause you've got a face that makes my heart race._

Hermione was currently making Draco's heart race. Her hair was twisted up to the top of her head were a veil was held securely by a goblin made tiara. She had some new honey coloured highlights stripped through her hair, which shimmered in the sunlight. Her dress was a stunning fitted dress in soft flowing satin that looks almost fluid, reminiscent of classical Hollywood glamour, from the Victoria Jane collection by Ronald Joyce, style Chanel 59061. The bodice is strapless with a dipped almost-sweetheart neckline and accented by heavy beadwork in moonstone and diamante. There are knife pleats all around to create a body hugging fit down to the hip which is further accented with beading to one side. The back closes with a concealed zip and button and loop fastening. The skirt flows into a fluted base with a fishtail train at the back. Her shoes were white peep toes with a stiletto heel and a satin bow that had a diamond in the middle. Her nails were French manicured perfectly with a small diamond in the middle of each nail and her make up was done to the minimalist, silver sparkly eye shadow, pale lipstick and a few strokes of mascara. Her ears sported Tiffany Metro Hoop earrings which were large hoop earrings with round brilliant diamonds in 18k white gold, around her wrist was a matching bracelet. On her neck she had a Tiffany Crown Key necklace which Draco had given her a few days ago, telling her she would always hold the key to his heart. Her engagement ring was slightly different to her other jewellery, it was white gold but it had emerald three cut stones on it. She glided down the aisle towards Draco.

_And I'll be there, my girl,_

'_Til the sun doesn't rise._

_And I'll be there my girl_

_When there's tears in your eyes._

_And I'll be there my girl_

_To hold you when you're feeling down._

'_Cause when know one seems to care,_

_And life ain't being too fair,_

_I'll be there._

'_Cause when the feeling can't compare,_

And life ain't being too fair,

I'll be there.

Draco was in an all black Armani suit with a white silk shirt. He looked like a god to Hermione. His suit was tailored just to fit him and his Italian black loafers complimented his outfit well. Hermione's bridesmaids and her maid of honour wore purple full-length Bella Satin dresses with hand-beaded straps and empire waist trim and matching peep toe heels. Blaise, Ron and Harry were all in black Armani suits but wore purple ties that matched the girl's dresses.

_And I'll be there that's all I phoned to say_

_The day you broke down mentally_

_And you were on the motorway._

_So when you've given up, there's nothing left to do -_

_My damsel in distress, I'll do my best to rescue you._

The decorations were purple peonies which had a silver glisten to them. The ribbons were silver lace and decorated the whole house in them. Narcissa and Lucius sat on the front row with Molly and Arthur Weasley; Hermione's parents had died in her 7th year at Hogwarts so they were like her adoptive family. Narcissa and Lucius were both proud and secretly happy when Draco proposed to Hermione; they had loved this girl like their own daughter.

_And I'll be there, my girl,_

_When the sun doesn't rise._

_And I'll be there, my girl,_

_When there's tears in your eyes._

_And I'll be there, my girl,_

_When you're feeling down._

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she glided down the aisle alone. She had no-one to give her away but she and Draco knew that her parents would give them their blessing. Hermione lived alone in her flat during the engagement, a few times she would stay over at the manor but since Ginny had moved into Zabini manor and Draco had his music career to pursue, she was pretty much alone. She was Harry and Ron once a week but they were always busy with their wives, Harry was married to Pansy and Ron to Luna. Hermione however had occupied herself with work and taking up hobbies like yoga, which had paid off because her body was toned.

'_Cause when know one seems to care_

_And life ain't being too fair_

_I'll be there._

'_Cause when the feeling can't compare_

_And no one seems to care,_

_I'll be there._

'_Cause when the feeling can't compare_

_And life ain't being too fair,_

_I'll be there_

Finally, Hermione had reached Draco and his music video for her had stopped. Draco had been singing and playing guitar on the video whilst pictures of them both flashed up. The last picture was of Hermione smiling at Draco, it was a small smile but all the same, it was adorable and Draco's favourite picture of her.

Draco's vow had already been said which was the video so now it was Hermione's turn. She decided to go for simplicity and simple said, "To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

The exchanging of the rings took place, Hermione's ring was white gold and had a small snake and dragon engraved on it. Draco's ring was a shock to Hermione, his was also white gold but had a lioness engraved on it and a tiara. Lucius smiled, this was his gift to the couple, rings that showed each others traits, Draco's name meant Dragon and he was in Slytherin hence the Snake and Hermione was in Gryffindor hence the lioness and the tiara was due to the fact that Draco treat her like a princess always no matter where he was. Wearing a ring that showed their other half was a genius idea of Lucius' and he prided in it.

Hermione and Draco walked back down the aisle to Draco's song/vows and reached the double doors, they stood in the doorway, kissed passionately and asked their guests to make their way to the ballroom for the reception.

A/N: The next Chapter will be their reception and Hermione has a surprise for Draco. The song I'll Be There is a Tom Felton song  I thought it was appropriate and sounded like vows as well.

Review please :D


End file.
